


Flipping coins (9.04 - Business)

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Business, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Series: Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895665





	Flipping coins (9.04 - Business)

Business is booming

Banknotes laying on tables

No dust on the wood

Coins to be given

Horse names written down on boards

Bets to be taken

Good old powder tricks

Illusions to fix the bets

People believing

It’s bloody business

Guns and knives and razorblades

Eyes and skin to cut

Lives full of secrets

No need to know everything

That is how it works

There will be much hate

Improvising the whole time

Maybe work alone

Decisions to make

Flipping coins to choose future

Wiseness helps to win

It started back then

Generations build it up

Legal things to come

Family business

Smart and strong work together

Up on the ladder


End file.
